Harry Potter kinda?
by Silver4560
Summary: When young Silver Nami gets a letter for Hogwarts he's confused so after sending a reply which he thought would go nowhere ended with him talking with a real life witch maybe there's something to this whole magic theme too bad his parents are diehard Christians.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to this madness also referred to as my brain. This is my 5th story and I for some reason can't seem to get this idea out of my head. The gist of it is a version of me through multiverse theory is given a letter at age 11 saying I've been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry the rest will come with the story. Also AU for the entire series minor in the beginning but major after third year.

Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW.

Chapter 1: My new school for WHAT?!

I knew from a very early age that I wasn't normal whether that could be through pencils disappearing and reappearing at will or when I was unknowingly carried away by the wind onto my schools roof during recess. I knew that these events weren't mere coincidence or happenstance they happened for a reason the problem is I don't know what reason all I know is when the time comes it'll all make sense.

I wake up everyday at the same time 3 A:M even to this day I'm not sure how I survived as a kid doing that I went down stairs made myself some cereal (Lucky charms) and ate wondering what he day would bring

It was June the school year had just ended and I didn't plan to do anything except read all summer and maybe some chores to get an allowance cause my parents didn't want me to spend all my money on useless things (I say parents, but it was more my Dad than anyone).

So after that and some light reading I hear a strange sound from my front door like an owl hooting I head downstairs and find my Mom at the door already (She gets up an hour after me) trying to figure out what that noise is when she opens the big metal door on the other side we can see through the screen door a regular barn owl carrying a letter wrapped in parchment paper. The owl drops it from his beak and flies off my eleven year-old brain darts for it as I faintly hear my Mom whisper yell "Wait!" by the time she said it though I already had opened the door and snathed the letter while she was eying it suspiciously I tore it open to find to stacks of paper I then noticed who it was addressed to. Me.

Mr. Silver Nami

The thirdd largest bedroom

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

WA

America

That was my exact address and I did stay in the third largest bedroom now that I think on it I looked at what the letter said.

(AN: Taken directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

Dear

Mr. Nami We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva Mcgonagall

Above the letter portion sat the name of the school and the current Headmaster (who also had a lot of weird titles like what the heck is a Mugwump anyway sounds like an insult) after looking through the weird supplies I give it to my Mom and she gasps and looks at me in horror at what she's reading I don't get it what was wrong? She then starts muttering and I realize... she's praying wizardry and witchcraft are devil worship in my house whenever I mention magic it's always 'don't think about it' because the devil will take my soul.

I'm not scared a little unnerved but not afraid surely if I'm a-a wizard and I clearly am not a devil worshiper nothing bad will happen. My Mom says nothing as she hands me back with shaking hands the letter I walk away towards my room as my Dad wakes up.

The house is awake now my older Sister getting ready for her part time job one of my Older brothers who didn't have work today playing some NES game and me diligently writing down a letter to give to that barn owl who has taken up residence outside my letter went like this (AN: Imagine this is written by an eleven year old with atrocious handwriting because it will get referenced in the future)

Dear Ms/Mrs. Mcgonagall

My name is Silver and i don't know if this letter is real or not and my family would be very against me going to your school if it exists if you could stop by if your real that would be nice thank you.

From Silver Nami

After writing it down I put it in an envelope and walked outside (when no one was looking) and handed it to the barn owl who put it in his beak and flew off I thought that would be the end of it … I was wrong.

A week later on a Saturday where both my siblings didn't have work and we were trying to beat Super Mario Bros. together the doorbell rang and I could hear my Mom walk up to open it up I heard a large gasp and something break my siblings and fearing the worst all picked up makeshift weapons (Note this was actually taught by our Dad if you hear something break and nothing else follows grab something weighty and get ready to swing) after we rounded the corner we stopped as an old woman in robes and a pointed hat address the room as my Dad is aiming his pistol at her looking for her to make a wrong move the old woman starts slowly reaching for the inside of her robes and speaks up and says "I'm reaching for what brought me here." My Father allows her to pull out a white letter with some wear and tear with my terrible handwriting in clear view my siblings and parents take a shocked glance at me the lady continues

"I'm Minerva Mcgonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your son has asked that I explain what this means for him." "HE WHAT?!" My Dad became super angry like always when he wasn't told something he decides to listen with his pistol close by.

We all sit down at in the living room with me sitting between my parents as they wait for Mcgonagall to speak "Uhm would you like something to drink?" Questions my mother trying to break the tension I could tell even then that she wanted to drink some tea and calm down

Mcgonagall answered "Yes please tea would be preferable" I didn't notice until now, but she has a scottish accent slightly hidden by a much greater british one.

My Mother got up made the tea came back and still nothing was said that talked about my situation until "So your a teacher at this … school" My brother my spoke up Mcgonagall addressed him

"Yes though the correct title would be Professor and your brother has been selected to attend our prestigious academy for people like him."

"Like me? What AM I?"

"Well Mr. Nami you're a Wizard" No noise anymore I couldn't believe it I always imagined that they're reasons for the occurrences that happen around me, but being a Wizard who uses magic that made no sense but it does but it doesn't I held my head in my hands as I realized with that fact when my Dad spoke up "Where's your proof huh maybe you sent this incorrectly."

Mcgonagall answered "Magic rarely makes mistakes Mr. Nami in fact we had to make sure ourselves because Hogwarts rarely chooses a student from another country to be apart of it's hollowed legacy"

I was confused now "Where exactly IS Hogwarts?"

Mcgonagall smiles and says "Scotland dear"

"WHAT!?" We all screamed that far away how did this Hogwarts even pick me surely they're are closer schools, I voice these questions and Mcgonagall answers with "While there are closer schools to go to such places they have to pick you just like Hogwarts has the exact reasoning is unknown, but our resident divination teacher speaks as if you are a special Wizard who will change our world as a whole take that with a grain of salt though she's a tad crazy." she chuckles at that last part while we're all thinking she' the crazy one.

After that she redirects the conversation back "Now Silver would you like to come to the school and learn what you're capable of before I could answer my Dad spoke up "He's not going to that school and become a devil worshiper scholarship or no he won't go." I wasn't shocked at this, but that's when Mcgonagall spoke up again.

"Well Mr. Nami I'm sorry to say that isn't your choice Hogwarts was built to protect those who wish to learn about magic without prejudice now Silver" She said with a dangerous glance at my Dad "Do you want to come to Hogwarts and learn about magic."

I thought about it in my head this was the answer to all my questions about what I could do, but I'd be going against my Dad. I thought about this for a long time by the clock on the wall I saw I was thinking about this for 15 minutes and then I answered "I want to go." Mcgonagall smiled and said

"Well then I will come back in 2 days for your tour of our shopping which I do with all the other first years and their parents so they both can get a feel for the wizarding world now with that I'll see you in two days" And with the wind and a loud crack sound effect she was gone and I was about to go to an entirely new world with magic I was so excited and I looked at my Dad and he just gave me an angry look and walked away and that's when I realized my relationship with my family will never be the same.

So fun fact while typing this my T key fell off so I've had to hit the stupid rubber piece to get every T word in this Chapter after the 4th paragraph any who thanks for reading review follow or favorite and if you want PM me if your curious about my 'style' of writing

Also try to explain his as best I can I"M NOT HARRY I am going to meet him, and try to befriend him, but I'm not him this is MY story and other characters and isn't all about Harry anyway I'll see you all

NEXT TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the story everyone if any of you are wondering I have officially fixed my T key and hopefully it doesn't fail on me again anywho**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Chapter two: Back to school shopping I'm actually excited for**

Sure enough two days later Professor Mcgonagall appeared just as suddenly as she left last time. "Are you ready to go young Mr. Nami along with your parents ."

I nodded and looked at my aforementioned parents and my Mom still as nervous as when my letter first arrived spoke up while getting closer to the professor and started speaking "My h-husband has opted out of going to this meeting and we agreed that I should be enough to learn about m-magic."

The Professor looked like this was common place and just gave my mother an understanding smile while she beckoned us outside and spoke again as soon as we closed the door. "Now in order to get to the group I have to bring an assistant" We nodded than the Professor called out quietly "Daisy!" And as though fading into existence a little pointy-eared creature arrived looking with large eyes expectantly at the Professor.

"Yes Mistress what can Daisy do for you." The… elf? Seemed excited, but almost like it was trying to subdue itself from making a issue out of it I looked towards my Mom who looked afraid at the sight of the small creature and it seemed the Professor did too.

"Don't worry Mrs. Nami this is just , a house-elf one of the many creatures in the Wizarding world we just happen to use house-elf for a variety things including traveling quietly from place to place while we have other ways house-elf travel is the quietest and safest way of going place to place, now Mr. Nami hold onto Daisy's left hand while your Mother holds onto you and then we can be on our way."

My Mom and I followed the directions and we waited for some sort of jerking motion, but all we felt was a light breeze before the world re appeared in front of us in the shape of a dim and dark bar and I noticed 5 adults and 2 children My Mom curious and a little afraid asked.

"Where are we Ms. Mcgonagall."

"This is the Leaky Cauldron the entrance to the shopping hub of the Wizarding world called Diagon Alley." There's that feeling in my brain again when I notice something in the world or hear something that makes my brain go 'Remember that' and that feeling is what I got when the name of Diagon Alley entered my ears.

"Now let me introduce you to the other muggle-borns."

"Muggle-what miss what's a muggle."

The Professor apologetically smiles then says "Muggles are like your mother, father, and your siblings muggle-borns are people with magic born to muggle parents."

I nodded then walked over as the Professor introduced me to the two other muggle-borns one with really bushy hair and buck teeth and a boy with some wavy hair and smug face.

"This is Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley they will be year mates during your stay at Hogwarts."

I decide to introduce myself quickly "My names Silver Nami nice to meet you" I held out my hand and shook hands with the two while my Mom introduced herself to the parents.

The Professor spoke up "Should we go now" Everyone nodded while the two others and I talked about how we found out I thought back when I had my first batches of what the Professor called 'accidental magic' where I managed to save my dog from a hoard of bee stings at the age of 3.

When we got to a large crooked building with a sign that said Gringotts on the marble the Professor spoke up again "This as you can see is Gringotts the Wizarding bank it is run by goblins some of the most cunning and conniving creatures in our world now I've taken the liberty of giving you all bank accounts for which you can buy your school supplies speaking of which here's your keys."

She handed each of us ornate golden keys with numbers engraved on them mine had the numbers 942 and I could see Hermione's and Finch-Fletchley' had 940 and 941 respectfully.

We walked into a grand entrance hall where the goblins were all at stations writing on parchment with quills or counting out gold silver and bronze coins.

"Professor" Hermione asked "What are those coins the goblins are counting"

"Those Ms. Granger are our currency the gold ones are galleons the silver are sickels and the bronze ones are knuts 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle which also means there's 493 knuts to a galleon and here is the Master goblin."

Professor Mcgonagall gestured up to a large teller's desk where the Head goblin was and then he spoke.

"Welcome Ms. Mcgonagall I assume this is your annual muggle-born shopping trip well how about you three follow Griphook to your vaults while discuss the finer points of the wizarding banking system."

He smiled, but it wasn't happy more malicious I waved to my mother as the goblin known as Griphook came around and lead us to a mine cart which acted as the to and from for the vaults Mcgonagall had mentioned we'd need at least 100 galleons but I planned on getting double that after arriving at the vaults we went off to the separate vaults after Griphook opened them when I saw the inside of the vault I had to make a passing question to Griphook

"Is this much money really necessary for an 11 year-old?"

Griphook made a bored response almost as if he gets this question every year "The money is for after you graduate Hogwarts in case you don't find a job immediately after."

"OK thank you for telling me." I thought about the logic of that and walked off to wait in the car after gathering 200 galleons when we got back to the reception our parents looked heavily confused and distracted, but Mcgonagall came up to lead us out of the bank.

Since we all wanted to look at different things in Diagon Alley the muggle-born shopping trip was split up the first thing I wanted was my wand Hermione wanted to go to the bookstore and Justin went to look for robes. When my Mom and I entered the wand shop I noticed nobody manning the counter then-

"Oh my a new magic wielder enters my shop oh boy oh boy!" I whipped around and saw an old man start jumping around towards the back of the shop where he grabbed a tape measure while commenting "My name is Garrick Ollivander I'll be helping find your wand today." and went and extended my arm and started asking questions like what's my name and which is my 'Wand arm' to which I just said my right arm and then he went back and found three boxes and opened them for me to see the wands inside.

He held out the first one for me and said "Go on give it a wave." I tried but almost as quickly as I did Ollivander took it away with a small "No no not that one." he never seemed disappointed whenever he took back a wand, believe me he took back A LOT of wands, finally though almost like a lightbulb going off in his head he goes to the very back of the shop and comes back with one box.

"Now Mr. Nami try this wand." So I did the wand felt good in my hand really good then I had one of my Deja vu moments where I could see a boy slightly shorter than me also with glasses and a lighting bolt scar two steps away from me and like the wind he was gone and like dream I could feel something wrapping around me and something wrap around the wand when I looked up I saw Ollivander look absolutely giddy.

"Oh I knew it would happen this year now Mr. Nami this wand is special very special indeed the wood of this wand is made of reed I don't make many wands out of reed and the core of this wand is from a particularly cautious opal eyes dragon heartstring and the length of this wand is a perfect 13 inches this wand is very good for Divination sadly you want have that class for another two years still very special indeed."

After paying the 7 galleons we went around gathering my other stuff I bought a few extra books, including 'A future seers into to Divination' and 'Wand lore for beginners' along with my normal school books and my robes and finally potion ingredients when we got back to the Leaky Cauldron with trunks full of Wizarding equipment Professor Mcgonagall hands out tickets to a 'Platform 9 ¾' and says to me specifically "Just call for Daisy on August 31st" to take you to the platform."

I nodded and then with my Mom in tow we headed home where after saying hi to my Dad and siblings I headed to my room and went to reading the first book I saw at the shop 'Magical culture and customs for the muggle informed' if I was going to live in this world I would have to learn EVERYTHING I could.

And maybe just maybe figure out who that scar kid is.

**End Chapter 2**

**Woohoo every time I get a chapter done no matter what I'm writing I start to feel better now quick notes:**

**The wand I get is actually from Universal California I was actually chosen for the wand ceremony and I nearly fainted from stage fright all I edited was the wand length**

**I really wanted to put my own spin on some of these events from other fanfics the 'muggle-born shopping trip isn't original at all I'll admit that, but there's no way rambunctious eleven year old's would just follow what a teacher says because everyone is going to be excited for something else**

**I am a sort of seer I haven't figured out what kind of powers I have but that vision of Harry is probably the extent of my powers or maybe not I'll think about it**

**Any who thank y 'all for reading and I'll try to update my other stories within the next couple weeks.**

**Buh-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's apparently a really good writing week for me so I'm writing another chapter of this where I'm off to Hogwarts anyway nothing much to say except read & review**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

It's been two months since the muggle-born shopping trip and I've been studying non-stop about the magical world and how it functions and man as an eleven year old I could barely understand a word written here I commissioned my brother to help me understand the english in this book and what some of the words mean. What he explained to me, about the magical world at least, is that myself as a muggle-born I would be persecuted for my 'blood-status' as a muggle-born. So after looking through that book I decided to read up on teh course work for the year and after getting through 'The standard book of spells Grade one' and a few of the other course specific books I didn't manage to read them all still as prepared as I could be for this year.

About half-way through packing I remembered the letter said I could bring an owl, toad, or a cat in as a pet that's when I looked over at my bed and saw my cat, Isabella, grooming herself I asked quietly,

"Do you want to come with 'Bela girl?'

While she couldn't answer she seemed to understand and walked over to brush herself against me like some cats do to show affection and I took it as a yes so I grabbed our plastic cat carrier and some cat food and Isabella was all ready to come with me.

After some quick, and teary on my part, goodbyes to my parents and siblings I called "Daisy!" and saw the little house-elf appear with her hand outstretched. With a tentative wave, by me, to my family I nodded at Daisy and the weightless feeling came and went as I now gazed upon a scarlet steam engine.

"Wow…" I said utterly breathless I looked to Daisy and she was practically buziing with joy in her eyes.

"Ooh Daisy has never seen a young master when they first see the Hoggywarty express oh Daisy will always remember this."

I smiled at her enthusiasm as she disappeared I grabbed my trunk and cat carrier with Isabella napping inside I walked inside the train compartment.

After avoiding some rathe loud people roughhousing I made it to the back of the train and who was their suprised the life outta me. "You!" I practically screeched as I walked into the compartment where the black-haired boy with the lighting bolt scar was along with a red-haired boy with some freckles and who looked kinda frightened.

I continued

"Your the guy from these weird visions I keep getting can I see your wand I gotta make sure." The boy with black hair also seemed kinda frightened, but before his friend could tell him no he fished out his wand from his pants (A/N I AM AMERICAN Pants/Trousers Underwear/Pants OK? OK!) and handed it to me I took it and subconsciously my magic reached out to find out what it was.

"Holly. 11 inches. And a feather? Oh Phoenix feather that makes sense ok here ya go." I deftly flip the wand in my hand so the handle is facing the boy.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" Both boys looked shocked "What? I didn't say I heard a name in those visions, well vision it was one, but it played in my head forever still what's your name?"

He looked hesitant for a second then said "Harry, Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet ya Harry. And your ginger friend over there?" The ginger in question looked red so I decided to put him at ease "

Oh sorry man my sisters like you pale with freckles and red hair so we joke and call her a ginger" The boy visibly calmed down than stuck out his hand and said "Ron Weasley."

"The names Silver Nami and the carrier right there has my cat in it Isabella I'll bring her out now and see if she wants to wake up." Ron looked kinda scared about the prospect, but before he could protest Isabella was already out and about. She jumped on to the seat and started stretching out before going right back to sleep.

I sighed and say "Yeah she doesn't do much she's as old as me so I don't know how long she's gonna live so I'm taking her with me for as long as possible so I'll be there when the inevitable happens." The other two nodded and we were all pretty quiet until a familiar face popped in,

"Have any of you seen a toad Nevilles lost his."

Standing at the door to the compartment was Hermione I stood up excited that I could see her "Hermione hey how are you."

She looked over at me and her face lit up, "Silver I didn't think we'd see each other till we were at the station."

Ron looked curiosus about the situation,

"You two know each other?"

I respond "Yeah! We're both muggle-borns so we met at the annual shopping trip," I look back at Hermione and ask "Have you seen Justin yet?"

"No but I'm sure will see him at the sorting" I nodded at that and after making sure Ron and Harry would look after Isabella I went to help Hermione look for that lost toad.

After finding it in a fifth year compartment and Hermione taking it back to the Neville I went back to the compartment and found a blonde boy with two bodyguards at his side while talking to Harry when I tried to pass by to get in the compartment the blonde kid turned his attention to me.

"Well look here a muggle-born I assume those are the only people who still wear those clothes on the train." I looked back with an impassive stare and went straight to sit down and pet 'Bella, but the dude wouldn't shut up.

"Look boys the Mudbloods a mute can you even cast spells and why are you here any way come to grovel to the boy who lived for saving your pathetic race." I stopped petting 'Bella I stood took out my wand and gazed at the blonde dick.

"You have exactly 4 seconds to leave."

"Or what I bet you don't even know any spells come on hit me with your best shot." I remember all the things Dad has ever said to me, you have to be quick decisive and have the advantage in a fight so I was, but I didn't want hurt him just a little scare so when I did a rather quick swish and flick towards the floor where his robes were I bellowed _"Incendio!"_ and his tail started burning up he started screeching and ran away his bodyguards after him.

Shortly after I put on my plain black robes sat down and started petting Isabella again while Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded I then was curious and asked, "Who was that twit anyway."

Ron answered "That was Draco Malfoy his father is rich and he was trying to be all buddy buddy with Harry until you came in and lit him on fire."

I nodded then thought 'Huh I lit a rich kid on fire man I wish I coulda done that to some kids back home.'

As we Arrived at the station and heard that we were supposed to leave our luggage and pets behind I quickly put 'Bella back and said a quick goodbye that's when I heard "Firs' years Firs' years over 'ere!"

A giant of a man holding a lantern beckoning all the first years to him Harry seemed to know who he was because he went right up to him to talk. "Hi Hagrid how are you?" The man now named Hagrid looked down at Harry and said much quieter "Hiya Harry I'm doin' fine and are these ya friends the names Hagrid groundskeeper and holder of the keys I'll take you boys on the boats to Hogwarts." He addresses the entire crowd now "Ok everybody no more than four to a boat now!"We all clamber into a boat with a black haired, and slightly pudgy, boy while Hagrid has to take up one all his own . "Ev'ry body in now ok then forward" Hagrid points to the lake and as we pass the treeline I finally get my first glimpse of Hogwarts and I'm in awe it's like something outta high fantasy novel and I'm so elated I can barely sit still in the boat.

When we regretfully dock Hagrid walks open to the massive iron doors and knocks with is bare hand and causes a reverb that makes my ears hurt the door opens and Mcgonagall stands there Hagrid starts speaking "I've brought the first years Professor just like normal nobody fell into the lake either if your wondering." She clearly was by her look of 'are you sure' than said "Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry before you sit down for the welcoming feast you will be sorted into one of the 4 house Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin where in you will have a second family of sorts where, as stated by our Headmaster, help will always be provided all you have to do is ask now wait right here while I prepare."

So we waited and after a minute a scream was heard everyone turned to a read haired girl who was looking at the ground where a translucent head was peaking through.

"Why hello there new students my name is Nearly-headless Nick but please call me sir Nicholas"

The ghost I assume floated upward and bowe but as he did people noticed the line that formed at the neck before ending right at the left side bursting from the walls came three other ghosts all who introduced himself very handily.(I'm not gonna go into detail the only ones of plot relevance are gonna be the Gray Lady and Nicholas) After leaving Mcgonagall came back and ushered us all into what she called the Great Hall when we entered we saw the floating candles and the four House tables along with the Head table and of course the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the night sky which was reaffirmed by Hermione as she pointed out that she read about it in 'Hogwarts a history' which I read only because it was cheap at the time of buying my books.

The hall became silent as a hat was brought out along with a simple 3 legged stool and while looking at the stool I had another vision but this time it was cloudy all I could see was the faceless crowd and Harry going off to each of the four Houses and like a flash it was gone when I looked back the hat had been placed down then _it started singing._

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._ (The song continues as normal I'm not gonna inflate my word count like this if I'm gonna have a sorting hat song I'm gonna write it myself)

After that hat finishes Mcgonagall starts calling names while this happens Harry pokes me and asks "Which House are you going into?"

I look at him puzzled for a second then respond "It doesn't matter where we end up in only matters who we end up being I'm probably going into Ravenclaw but honestly all the houses fit me pretty well even Slytherin you just have remember you don't base something off of looks you base it off of actions."

He nods and that's when "Silver Nami!" is called I walk up to the stool and the Hat is placed on my head 'My my better words have never been spoken oh yes I heard you young one if you came up with all that on your own that woulda been a one-way ticket to Ravenclaw sadly propers sorting must be done' having someone speak in your mind is about as weird as you think it would be 'Yes courage to spare the courage of protection and loyalty oh but brains too it was calculated powerful and showed who you are and plenty of ambition too, but where to put you hm what do you think'

'Me I have a choice'

The Hat laughed internally 'Of course boy if I sent you based on everybody was I guarantee your Hermione friend there would be a Ravenclaw right now so where do you want to go'

I thought about it then thought some more on top of being one of the longest sortings in Hogwarts history I had the ultimate choice so I did the only thing I could do…

Stop thinking and like that the sorting hat said with the deepest parts of his voice "GRYFFINDOR" and with that my fate was sealed.

**End Ch 3**

**So I did some soul searching during this chapter as you could probably tell or not any way I had a small Identity crisis when I first took the Pottermore quiz it was Gryffindor and the second time when I lost the password it was also Gryffindor and even when I say I'm a Ravenclaw I do some pretty dumb stuff and be more courageous than intelligent I still identify as a Ravenclaw but I will be Gryffindor every now and again, also the visions continue what do they mean crap if I know all I know is I came up with 75% this chapter in a coffee driven frenzy and 3-6 am and finally thank you all for reading**

**Buh-bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOH chapter 4 let's go thanks to all favs/follows and I hope to continue this or much longer so thank you for the support now**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

As I go to sit down I think back on the words of the Hat and my own I realized that in the depths of my heart under all the intelligence I'm as impulsive as any other Gryffindor. It was after I felt the clap on my back as I sat next to Hermione that I my previously all black robes and become red-lined with the Gryffindor lion crest appearing on the empty crest part of the uniform and that the next part of the sorting was starting up next was.

"Harry Potter!"

Well shoot looks like my words are gonna come to use for him sooner rather than later as he sat down I could see the fear in his eyes the way he looked up to see if the hat was truly talking to him or if he was imagining it after several minutes I could see Harry's lips moving ever so slightly I wasn't a master lip reader so to me it looked like 'Not Slyth….in' which I read as 'Not Slytherin' It seems like the hat doesn't like that but he persists and I could almost hear and see the sigh the Hat gave but also a slight grin as he announced

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked utterly relieved as his robes took on the same properties of mine and he rushed down to the Gryffindor table with to identical red-heads yelling

"WE GOT POTTER!"

Which I didn't particularly understand so I asked Hermione

"Why are they so excited we didn't get this kinda reception"

She looked incredulous like I had grown a second head and asked

"Don't you know who he is?"

"He's Harry Potter as far as I know he's the heir to the potter estate and lordship but not anything else than that."

"Well he's more than that though I don't know about any lordship though he's the only known survivor of the killing curse AND defeator of he-who-must-not-be-named"

My eyes widened at the second part of that enlightening sentence

"THERE'S A KILLING CURSE!"

I whisper screamed the horror evident in my voice as I thought about the implications of such a thing sure many spells I've read up on have killing potential incendio being one of the but a specific spell designed for killing is terrifying, Hermione continued while simultaneously shushing me

"Yes there is a killing curse and Harry's survived it"

As Harry sa down next to me and Hermione we stopped talking about him as more people were called up until…

"Ronald Weasley!" was called and the freckled redhead trudged up the steps like he was about to be executed and the Hat was placed onto his head it once again mumbled but much faster than mine or Harry's the Hat screeched

"GRYFFINDOR" and Ron looked relieved as he bolted down to meet his brothers and be welcomed into the house.

After Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the Headmaster Dumbledore made some opening remarks of which I did not listen as I had a massive hunger that would not stop as I waited for the food to be served all the only remark I remember to this day is

"Nitwit … …. Tweak"

Which without context I couldn't understand after which the golden plates and platters were filled with all sorts of food from perfectly cooked chicken to great hunks of steak and the goblets and cups filled with...milk huh guess wines off the table as I filled my plate though I became homesick already as I thought about the fact I wouldn't have my mom's amazing cooking until June I felt sad about that but I quickley perked up because I couldn't feel sad when I was sitting in a castle that was literally magic so after talking with Harry Hermione and Ron for a little bit we followed another one of Ron's brothers (Percy) to the Gryffindor common room where we learned the password (cabbaged draconis)and walked into the red and gold cloth filled area where Percy and the other Prefect told us that.

"Welcome to the common room Boys dormitories up on your left Girls the same on the right curfew is 9 o'clock do not be caught out of the common room or you may lose us points and get thrown into detention now I suggest you all wash up and head to bed first day of term is usually the worst."

We all follow his advice and head to bed

After everyone had fallen asleep I noticed a problem with my idea to go to a boarding school in the hills of scotland, time zones, while my cat had no problem sleeping at the foot of my bed I did because while it was around 9-10pm here it was the early morning in my own country so pulled out one of my books and looked for something to get me to sleep after an hour a searching I found something close to what I was looking for, _Somnumus_ a spell meant to induce effects similar to a sleeping draught but a warning was next to it describing how the victim would not wake unless 8 hours had passed or a counter-spell was cast. From what I remember breakfast began at six and all first classes began at 7 so if I cast it now at 10:30 at night I'd wake up at 6:30 in the morning revling in my math skills I quickly brought out my wand and pointed at myself after practicing the spell and whispered _Somnumus_ and with a flash of a white light I was out into oblivion

**OK I know it seems like an info dump chapter (which it was) but hey I came up with a new spell sort of I just made the Latin translation of sleep and made it a spell still I needed to work as intended like a household charm for people with nightmares or something anywho this is chapter 4 and I really need to get moving on other stories have a fantastic day**

**Buh-bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is a go everyone I actually have a review to respond to so**

**To (Guest): I don't think Silver will break anybody's kneecaps this year maybe in year 4**

**And that's the only one so with that**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

Silver wakes up at precisely 5 am from his spell induced sleep since this is quite normal for him he finds the other kids in his room being asleep to be quite alarming but not wanting to be rude leaves them to sleep he gets ready for the day uniform and all then proceeds to head into the dormitory to find a few much older students like Percy Weasley cramming for certain tests they half to take this year he also finds Hermione sitting alone by the fireplace and quietly says

"Good morning Hermione how'd you sleep?"

Hermione not noticing Silver's approach jumped a little at the noise then relaxed and said

"I slept well but it was a little uncomfortable not being able to sleep in my own bed at home especially with four other girls sharing with me how about you?"

He nods and says

"Pretty well after I figured out a sleeping spell to deal with the time zone difference"

Hermione's face lit up at the mention of a spell

"Really?! You found and used a sleeping spell from our textbooks"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head a little sheepish as I admitted

"No it wasn't from our textbooks I found it in a copy of another book called 'Easy spells for your rambunctious young wizards' I think it was meant for parents of small children but it has some useful things in their"

Hermione looked all the more excited at the prospect of a new book and asked

"May I borrow it?"

"Sure!" I replied, thinking nothing of it so after promising to let Hermione borrow my copy of the book we headed down to breakfast to start our day.

When we arrived at the great hall only an eighth of the student population seemed to be their mostly older students just like the Gryffindor common room.

After sitting down with Hermione at the table and loading up with eggs and bacon I took a look towards the staff table and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall sitting there along with a short man who reminded me of the goblins and a man with a permanent scowl looking over at all the students looking as if the students were all in on some massive prank against him that he knew about.

I decided to ask Hermione all the teachers names cause I felt like I knew them already but was unsure exactly

"Well the one on the far left is Professor Snape Harry didn't like him much he kept glaring at him, though I have no idea why the person seated next to him last night was Professor Quirrell who was very shaky and nervous next we have Professor Flitwick the smaller person I heard he was part goblin or something like that, we both know Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall after them is Hagrid and Professor Sprout along with Madam Hooch."

Hermione continues to talk about interesting facts she heard about the teachers last night while I nod along while not really listening because all I cared about was there names after Hermione was finished we talked about what classes we were excited about until Mcgonagall came by with our schedules (which were the exact same I might add).

After breakfast we had a little while to figure out where our classes were following advice from a few upper years Hermione and I headed towards the charms classroom for something called "Xylomancy"

So turns out Xylomancy is the study of telling the future with sticks and stuff which we were told was just for today because all we had to accomplish was using the "Point me" spell which we all managed to do so Xylomancy would be replaced with regular charms on the scheduled days which was first period every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. After that we headed towards Transfiguration which I was excited for the beginner book for Transfiguration told me that the subject is all about transferring and changing of properties nothing too different from regular chemistry and not as dangerous at least until later years as we enter I see Professor Mcgonnagal waiting patiently at the head of the classroom we take our seats and wait for the bill to ring.

As the bell rings we notice Harry and Ron weren't here yet which is strange cause all first year Gryfindors have the same classes so I'm curious why they didn't follow the herd of other eleven year olds still after the bell rings Mcgonnagal disappears and in her place sits a small black cat and I try incredibly hard not to jump out of my seat and pet the cat as I hear the sound of pounding footsteps at a fervent pace I could distinctly hear heaving wheezing not long after and then immediately after the sound of the door opening along with Harry and Ron entering both see the lack of a Professor and sigh in relief with Ron even saying "Thank goodness Mcgonangal isn't here yet" As those words left his mouth the cat on the desk leapt off it and mid flight changed into the visage of Professor Mcgonoagal standing with a firm glare at the two first years I'm now REALLY glad I decided not to pet her I don't wanna know how she would've reacted to that.

After we were done taking notes on the simple transformation charm and the details of turning a matchstick to a needle the professor gave each of us a matchstick and try the process we had just written down Hermione shot off like a cannon and in one swish and flick motion turned the matchstick head into a needle I wasn't as enthusiastic I had and still have stage fright and all eyes were on Hermione and therefore on my table and I proceed to get very nervous but as I hold my wand I think only about was what we had written down and performed the same motions as Hermione while imagining the silver needle and saying the same incantation I looked down and an almost exact replica of the needle was there it was slightly less shiny like it was missing a few silver atoms to its structure but still very nice. "Well done Ms. Granger Mr. Nami I expect great things from you two." Professor Mcgonagal beamed and Hermione and I smiled we turned back to our work I was still incredibly anxious but this seemed easier than anything I've done in my life maybe wizard school was the right choice for me.

**End Ch 5**

**Thank you all for being patient I've done everything I can to make a believable 11 year old character but since it's been YEARS since I've been 11 it may sound inaccurate**

**Anywho like always read and review and**

**Buh-bye**


End file.
